Core B: Developmental ABSTRACT The Developmental Core (Core B) is the keystone of Penn CFAR activities catalyzing new research directions in HIV/AIDS priority areas, enhancing the research pipeline through mentoring programs that ensure the next generation of HIV investigators and research leaders and attracting new-to-AIDS investigators, and advancing Penn CFAR strategic scientific priorities. The Developmental Core has been critical for the establishment of new independent HIV/AIDS investigators and new research areas by its mentoring, partnering and funding activities. Since creation of the Core in 1999, it has funded 101 pilot grants with a total of $3.96M, yielding $82.4M in subsequent NIH funds for a 21:1 return on investment (ROI); over the past 10 years it has funding 62 pilot grants with $2.5M, resulting in NIH grants totaling $62.4M (25:1 ROI). Core B is led by Drs. Pablo Tebas (Director) and Luis Montaner (Co-Director). The Developmental Core aims are: 1. To train and mentor the next generation of HIV investigators and leaders in AIDS research, encourage entry of established investigators from other areas into HIV/AIDS research, and enhance the diversity of investigators in the field through: (1) Education, mentoring, and partnering programs to provide advice, support and leadership for emerging and new-to-AIDS investigators; (2) Broadly engaging the CFAR community in mentoring through collaboration and coordination with other Cores and CFAR faculty; (3) Implementing a series of Workshops, Working Groups, and Review Panels that bring together investigators from interrelated areas in order to give feedback to new investigators and to nurture interdisciplinary interactions. 2. To provide novel funding mechanisms that support innovative research initiatives, and serve as a vehicle for research training through: (1) The Developmental Pilot Grant program that funds up to 6 developmental projects each year, targeting new and new-to-HIV investigators, and/or new interdisciplinary teams; (2) A Partnership Pilot Grant program that leverage resources and create synergy with other groups on the CFAR campus; (3) A novel Microgrant Grant Program to provide nimble, rapid funding for junior investigators to obtain targeted data for resubmission of a grant or support presentations at important scientific meetings. 3. To catalyze research in CFAR and NIH HIV/AIDS research priority areas and the development of interdisciplinary collaborative research, and engage campus and community partners by: (1) Creating an environment that brings together investigators from the basic, clinical and behavioral sciences; (2) Engaging campus researchers and Philadelphia community partners in outreach to Schools, Departments and Divisions on campus, and enhancing collaborations with the Philadelphia Department of Public Health and community- based AIDS service organizations; (3) Directing mentorship activities and funding initiatives to support new investigators and to develop careers in HIV/AIDS priority research areas; (4) Directing funding initiatives to priority areas for the CFAR including its Scientific Working Groups.